Kuroshitsuji IM
by SexynesS
Summary: well this is stupid and so out of my legue cause i like yaoi and this is not it... so do me a favor and e-mial me if you lkie it so basically reveiw    love yall lots!8D


[2:23:19 PM] Ceil : hallo

[2:23:52 PM] Sebastian: hallo

[2:24:05 PM] Ceil : wat goes on

[2:24:31 PM] Sebastian: mmm working much and sleepy much xD

I'm already here at US lols

[2:24:55 PM] Ceil : thats awesome where yall at

[2:25:59 PM] Ceil : in a non weird way haha lolz

[2:26:53 PM] Sebastian: of course,, its in a non weird way lols 8D

[2:27:28 PM] Ceil: haha so wats happening

[2:30:21 PM] Sebastian: mmmm.. nothing much actually .

just kinda busy with work..

AOC group is still alive though the page is dying..

[2:31:05 PM] Ceil : ya ive noticed srry bout that why dont you advertise

[2:31:54 PM] Sebastian: i wanted too but doesn't have much time OTL

[2:32:13 PM] Ceil : ahh srry

[2:32:26 PM] Sebastian: don't apologize lols xD

[2:32:33 PM] Ceil : kk

[2:41:32 PM] Ceil : so wat happaning

[2:43:09 PM] Sebastian: lol! you just asked that haha!

[2:43:24 PM] Sebastian: how about i ask you what's happening? xD

[2:44:41 PM] Ceil : did irly just ask u that.. never mind...nothin just being sexy as usual haha jkjk

[2:45:47 PM | Edited 2:46:03 PM] Sebastian: that's not usual.. XDDD

LOL!

[2:45:55 PM] Sebastian: that's ur first time trololol

[2:47:21 PM] Ceil : ahh sadness!

[2:47:28 PM] Ceil: haha lolz

[2:48:23 PM] Sebastian: what's sadness about that? trololol XD

[2:48:45 PM] Ceil: i don't know...lolz

[2:49:55 PM] Sebastian: so I don't know either lols.. so how's life?

your at california right?

[2:50:54 PM] Ceil : no im in nevada

[2:51:30 PM] Sebastian: ohh just above..

[2:52:00 PM] Ceil : cool in oregon

[2:52:26 PM] Sebastian: not hot there?

[2:52:55 PM] Ceil : been in my room for over 2 days so i dont no

[2:53:03 PM] Ceil : haha

[2:53:15 PM] Sebastian: lols, then your just like right now.. HAHA

[2:54:39 PM] Ceil : coo coo is it moist thar?

[2:55:37 PM] Sebastian: nope.. its hot outside.. i know coz when I got outside yesterday, its frickin' hot..

[2:57:04 PM] Ceil : nice actually im frickin cold

[2:57:57 PM | Edited 2:58:04 PM] Sebastian: ahh yeah it is,, the ac is turning us into a snowman trololol..

[2:58:45 PM] Ceil : amazing lolz

[3:00:22 PM] Sebastian: lols, u bored? xD

[3:01:14 PM] Ceil : sorta

[3:01:16 PM] Ceil : u

[3:01:39 PM] Sebastian: kinda

lols..

not chattin' to anyone?

[3:03:14 PM] Ceil : uhh no ill talk to yall in 30 mins somethangs burnin and im gonna go see wat it is

[3:03:43 PM] Sebastian: ohh okay.. xDD lol xD

[3:43:07 PM] Ceil : still thar

[3:43:18 PM] Ceil : srry that was 40 mins

[3:43:37 PM] Sebastian: yeah.. xD

[3:43:49 PM] Ceil : haha

[3:44:04 PM] Sebastian: doing nothing after all xD

[3:44:23 PM] Ceil : nice that must be huh

[3:44:40 PM] Sebastian: kinda? LOL!

[3:46:16 PM] Ceil : ha so wat is a yiff

[3:47:14 PM] Ceil : i heard it from china

[3:48:56 PM] Sebastian: sexual intercourse lol..

[3:49:27 PM] Ceil : i should of known errr

[3:49:51 PM] Sebastian: you dun know what it means? lols

[3:50:36 PM] Ceil : well i kina for got havent seen the person who told me since 5 grade lol

[3:50:58 PM] Sebastian: wth lols..

[3:51:16 PM] Ceil : srry :)

[3:52:31 PM] Ceil : in ur pic u look like a black guy in s non racist

[3:52:32 PM] Sebastian: why apologize? lol

[3:52:37 PM] Ceil : idk

[3:52:57 PM] Sebastian: my room is dark and just webcam shot that lols

[3:53:43 PM] Ceil : well i kinda figured srry random comments like that stars conversations haha

[3:54:30 PM] Sebastian: hahahaha how would that start a conversation? well I think it did haha

[3:54:43 PM] Ceil : told ya

[3:55:27 PM] Sebastian: hahaha xD

[3:55:56 PM] Ceil : ya

[3:56:27 PM] Sebastian: u bored i think lols

[3:57:17 PM] Ceil : sorta my sister made me walk a long way to go see wat was on fire *irritated*

[3:57:20 PM] Ceil : lolz

[3:58:29 PM] Sebastian: hahaha then what should I do to make you feel un-bored? lols

[3:58:57 PM] Ceil : well sing me a song

[3:59:02 PM] Ceil : hahaha

[3:59:06 PM] Ceil : do it

[3:59:13 PM] Sebastian: lol that's embarassing! 8D

[3:59:40 PM] Ceil : so wat its kinda fun!lolz

[4:00:11 PM] Ceil : come on plz!

[4:00:24 PM] Sebastian: can't helped it hahaha LOL!

[4:01:44 PM] Ceil : yes u can fine then say ur a turtle

[4:02:06 PM] Sebastian: I am a turtle..

[4:02:12 PM] Sebastian: (rofl)

[4:02:39 PM] Ceil : yayyyyyy! turtle powa srry im a freak

[4:03:09 PM | Edited 4:03:57 PM] Sebastian: i know you are, dun worry LOL! xDD haha kiddin' xD

[4:03:46 PM] Ceil : wawwww

[4:04:24 PM] Sebastian: is that you in your pic?

[4:04:37 PM] Ceil : ya is that u

[4:04:56 PM] Sebastian: hey don't reflect back my question lols..

[4:06:35 PM] Sahara : y but is that rly u

[4:07:07 PM] Sebastian: ofcourse, don't you see my pictures before in facebook? LOLS

[4:07:36 PM] Ceil : not rly i dont like lookin at people pics idk y

[4:07:57 PM] Sebastian: oohh.. not a browser huh xDD

[4:08:45 PM] Ceil : i am but well i dont think were friends on thar so i cant

[4:09:03 PM] Ceil : well accept for the AOC

[4:09:44 PM] Sebastian: lol we are rofl.. forgot already? 8D

[4:11:13 PM] Ceil : rofl? uhh srry

[4:11:52 PM] Sebastian: lol with apologizing 8D

[4:12:11 PM] Ceil : ok my bad

[4:12:25 PM] Ceil : hey do you like tacos

[4:12:39 PM] Sebastian: tacos... yesh why? xD

[4:13:02 PM] Ceil : because natioal taco day is oct. 4

[4:13:07 PM] Ceil : hahahahaha lolz

[4:13:49 PM] Ceil : national

[4:13:54 PM] Ceil : srry

[4:14:10 PM] Sebastian: lols you love taco that much to celebrate it? lols!

[4:14:12 PM] Sebastian: 8D

[4:15:10 PM] Ceil : hellz yeah they re amazing like the ones at taco bell are the best

[4:16:07 PM] Sebastian: taco bell's are the best i think xDD

[4:16:26 PM] Ceil : coo coo lolz

[4:18:16 PM] Ceil: ohh thats nice ur message thang a sure soapy girl magnet

[4:18:28 PM] Ceil : hahahahahahaha

[4:18:31 PM] Ceil : lol

[4:18:48 PM] Sebastian: what?

[4:19:34 PM] Ceil : ur message the im not hansome thing its strange but coo

[4:20:52 PM] Ceil : srry thats weird aint it

[4:23:53 PM] Ceil : still thar

[4:24:54 PM] Sebastian: ohh .. lols.. its just so true anyways haha

sorry haha.. readin something xD

[4:25:52 PM] Ceil : well i dont no abut the im not hansome but probably

[4:26:06 PM] Ceil : wats u readin

[4:26:48 PM] Sebastian: looking for some pc games.. my pc is so neat.. doesn't have any trashes yet 8D

[4:27:34 PM] Ceil : awesome i got a hp

[4:29:33 PM] Ceil : so what goes on

[4:29:54 PM] Sebastian: mmm.. still looking lols.. hewlett packard?

[4:32:02 PM] Ceil : a wat?

[4:33:48 PM] Ceil : hewlett packard?

[4:33:58 PM] Sebastian: nah nevermind xDD

[4:35:09 PM] Ceil : uhh ok then..

[4:39:01 PM] Sebastian: xDD

[4:39:30 PM] Ceil : weeee

[4:40:44 PM] Ceil : holy chiz nips

[4:41:16 PM] Ceil : meagn says hi

[4:41:24 PM] Ceil : meagan*

[4:41:58 PM] Sebastian: hi~ lol

[4:42:35 PM] Ceil : ya she just called shes a freak..

[4:42:49 PM] Sebastian: she's not lols

[4:43:18 PM] Ceil : ya she is haha lolz in a kind way though

[4:44:03 PM] Ceil : she said ur awesome

[4:45:28 PM] Sebastian: lols.. everyone does in a kind of way xDD

oohhh but I'm not actually lols xD

[4:46:31 PM] Ceil : yes u r! ur amazing dude

[4:47:53 PM] Ceil : hey do u no wat full metal alcemist and bioshock is

[4:51:58 PM] Sebastian: amazing in some sort of? XD

is what? lols

[4:52:41 PM] Ceil : an awesome anime and an awesome game

[4:53:43 PM] Sebastian: ehhh? i don't get how amazing is that lols

[4:54:59 PM] Ceil : is wat amazing? u or the entertainment?

[4:55:30 PM] Sebastian: am talking about myself lols

[4:55:51 PM] Ceil : oh well u just r

[4:58:10 PM] Ceil : a pretty cool guy in a non weird way

[4:58:41 PM] Ceil : lolz

[4:59:28 PM] Sebastian: how? LOL! XD

[5:00:56 PM] Ceil : well ur talkin to a loser rigth now so thats coo and ur definitly not a douchebag

[5:03:07 PM] Sebastian: hahaha am not talking to a loser.. am talking with a woman lols.. 8D

[5:03:48 PM] Ceil : oh thank you! wait u mean me right?

[5:06:13 PM] Ceil : 

[5:11:24 PM] Ceil : (emo)(ninja)(*)

[5:11:57 PM] Ceil : hahaha emo ninja star!

[5:22:53 PM] Sebastian: yeah i mean you lols

[5:23:51 PM] Ceil : oh thank you srry for the last 3 things i got bored! LOLZ

[5:26:25 PM] Ceil : so wat u dion

[5:27:55 PM] Sebastian: just working . having a hard time OTL..

[5:28:15 PM] Ceil : wat is OTL any ways

[5:28:30 PM] Sebastian: its like a kneeling man

[5:29:18 PM] Ceil : a kneeling man an online game or something?

[5:32:17 PM] Ceil : watcha workin on

[5:35:57 PM] Sebastian: making some vector graphics

[5:36:30 PM] Ceil : oh cool sothats ur real work or a hobby?

[5:36:41 PM] Sebastian: real work

[5:37:23 PM] Ceil : thats amazing! whos ur employer

[5:42:16 PM] Sebastian: my auntie, she has a company

[5:45:09 PM] Ceil : thats so cool i want to work in that line of business someday but im not that good at math so i cant really do the vector thing

[6:03:07 PM] Ceil : bye bye ill talk to u later

[6:08:12 PM] Sebastian: yeah.. sorry..

okay laters!

[6:08:24 PM] Ceil : bye

[6:11:58 PM] Sebastian: yeah byebye


End file.
